Use of power saws for cutting trim, boards and other materials used in construction is known. The practice of mitering has been used to cut materials at a predetermined angle. For example, the installation of exterior moldings around corners or the joinder of elongated linear pieces requires that the pieces to be joined be cut at complementary angles and then joined.
Within the construction industry, the need for cutting and mitering of oversized substrates such as those used in commercial construction cannot be met by conventional saw accessories, which are typically designed to handle materials of smaller dimensions like residential trim. Large trim or other oversized building materials have necessitated such preparation being done at an offsite location away from the construction site. This practice is expensive and results in lost time and decreased productivity because of the delay in getting the materials cut to the desired sizes. There has therefore been a long felt and unmet need for a means of measuring, angling and cutting or mitering oversized materials directly onsite at the place of construction.
There are also technical issues with the management of oversized substrates. The size and curvature of the pieces cannot fit into the dimensions of conventional cutting accessories for a saw. For example, a large molding piece might have an elevated curvature or height of 6 or more inches, and could therefore not be cut using a manual miter box. The length of the oversized substrates to be cut also cannot be managed by the dimensions of conventional cutting apparatus.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for cutting and mitering oversized substrates used in construction of large buildings.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus that can be used onsite at a construction location for cutting and mitering oversized substrates without the need to send them to an offsite location.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method for efficient cutting of oversized substrates onsite at a construction location.